


Call me baby, call me darling

by kiwiesweetie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2012 avengers, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Romance, Self Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiesweetie/pseuds/kiwiesweetie
Summary: Thor helps the lead singer of a band performing at the unveiling of the Avengers tower, they realize throughout the night that they have a lot of chemistry.





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a Discord roleplay with a friend!

I was completely alone. Part of the deal was that we would all get separate hotel rooms, which at first I was excited about. Until I got there, and spent my first night all by my lonesome. Even though the lights were on, I could barely sleep. Any noise would make me jump out of my bed, whether it be the air conditioner turning on or some kind of creak in the pipes. The next morning my stomach was already tying elaborate bows. I had performed in front of a crowd before, and I assumed that I had generally a good idea of how to sing without letting all of the eyes get to me. Yet, this was different. I wasn’t just performing for a crowd of strangers. This was the group that saved the entire world a little over a year ago. 

The Avengers, the people who I’d only watched through a TV screen fighting off the impending doom pouring in through portals. Who had soothed my spiraling thoughts and doomsday mindset, now I had the personal email of one of them. Tony Stark, to be exact. He was at one of our coffee shop performances apparently, but I never saw him. Only received the email inviting our band to be the first in a series of musical guests at the official unveiling party of the new Avengers tower. Previously just the Stark tower. Ever since getting the invitation my mind had been a melting pot of different, yet equally intense emotions. 

On the day of the performance there was only one thing going through my mind. Pure, unbridled fear. Every possibility of what could go wrong was playing in my mind, a movie of only consequences. As I tried to shower away my anxiety, nothing was changing. Only seemingly getting worse. Once I was fully ready to go to the tower, my mind was about to break in half. The rest of the band told me to head out early so they could tune their instruments in advance, which only made everything even worse. I would never tell them that, though. So I made the short walk, the crowded streets making for a toxic combination with my already out of breath thoughts. Luckily, Tony had given us directions to a back entrance so we didn’t have to deal with the pool of press outside of the front. 

As I started to ascend on the elevator, watching the city below my stomach was left on the ground. Before even entering the stage I could barely breathe. I was underwater, in a scorching furnace, struggling to take a deep breath without letting any tears fall. Once I entered the penthouse, I was relieved to see it generally empty. A few employees worked on the finishing touches, on both the decorations and the food table. Just as I was about to begin to calm down, I noticed him. Tony Stark, making direct eye contact already. I should’ve been prepared, but my stressful thoughts had left me vulnerable. 

He quickly ushered me behind the stage, which was an oddly spacious room despite the fact that I assumed the stage was made just for this night. Since the “backstage” was just an area separated by a curtain. The penthouse was already a massive floor to begin with, I was too busy being lost in my nerves to properly take in the surroundings. Though there was a chandelier in the backstage area that gave it a vaguely comforting glow. Once again I was ready to begin the calming down process. Until Tony began to speak.  
“You’ve got around 30 minutes up there. I don’t really care what you play, you sounded great when I heard you at the cafe. We’re all adults here so curse as much as you like.” He sat down on the edge of the stage. “My only real rule is just...don’t twirl too much. People are mostly here to talk to each other, that’s just gonna be distracting.”  
“Oh…” I tried to speak normally, but my voice was already a little shaky. “A-alright. That’s fine.”  
“Look, eeyore.” He instantly noticed my tone. “I’m not saying you can’t do it at all, just cool it a bit. You’ve got a while before the show starts, take that time to calm down a little. None of the other bands are here yet...including yours?”  
“Y...yeah they wanted to tune their instruments before getting here.” I gulped down my sorrow.  
“Huh. Good thinking! I knew you guys would be a good starter band.” He pat me on the shoulder, making me jump. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone for now. Break a leg!”

Once he left the backstage area, I collapsed on the first surface I could. Hands clasped tightly over my face so no noise came out, I spiraled into what my mind was goading me into all day. An intense anxiety attack, leaving me heaving and gasping within moments. My mind rushed with even more possibilities of failure. All of my movements on stage were what kept from not focusing on all of the people in the crowd. Basic twirling, making motions with my hands, dancing around. That’s when I scolded myself for relying on something that probably was distracting from what people actually came for, the rest of the instruments. 

Tears burned my eyes and streamed down my face, thinner than any creek but they seemed like waterfalls. What if the rest of the band got there and saw me in this state? They’d just try to cancel the show for my sake. Which would just be another example of my baggage holding back their success. I trembled and sobbed into my hands, trying my best to stay quiet. Curling up into a ball on the chair I found, my skin burning hot from a mixture of my shame and embarrassment. 

That’s when I could vaguely hear someone speaking. A muffled voice, but one with a powerful energy. I was too ashamed to uncover my face at first. Until someone sat down in the chair next to me, and a large hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I pried my trembling hands away from my face, still letting out small sobs. There was no way I was showing my face to whoever was checking on me, so I just stared in the other direction. At the lights on the chandelier, which directed to a window. My breathing hadn’t slowed down at all, at that point I was fully hyperventilating. 

“Everything will be alright. Just try to breathe.” The voice was deep, strong like a monsoon storm.  
“No, no! I can’t I cant…” My attempts at speaking were pathetically shaky.  
“Please, just try. Breathe slowly. Here, try with me.” The voice began to take large, dramatic breaths.  
“N-no it’s too much…” I cried, covering my eyes with my arms.  
“You’re going to be okay…” Both hands were on my shoulders now, beginning to rub them softly.  
“No...no...I’m gonna fail.” My voice got weaker with each word.  
“No, don’t say that. You’ll do exquisitely.” The voice was sympathetic. “Here, look out the window. Focus on the city.”

I lifted my head slowly, gazing out the window with bleary eyes. Even though I knew he was trying to distract me, I fell for the bait. The twinkling city lights dazzled me, even when my nerves wanted to keep me focused on my world falling apart. I remembered then, where I was. New York, I’d wanted to go since I was a little girl and now it was a reality. There I was, sitting on the top floor of the new Avengers tower preparing to perform for the heroes who saved the world. I was still heaving from the thought, but I was put into perspective slightly. Yes, it was extremely stressful. At the end it would be worth it. 

“Now, just breathe with me. Very slowly.” A hand was pressed lightly against my back.  
“O-okay, I’ll try.” I was coherent enough to realize I needed to calm down soon. 

At first, taking a truly deep breath just made more tears stream down my face. Which made me cover my eyes again, not wanting anyone else to see me in this state. Yet the mixture of having my shoulder rubbed, along with the gentle touch on my back made me start to settle down. I would breathe in through my nose, and out through my mouth like I was taught to do back in high school. Eventually, my tears finally stopped. My face was still wetter than a swimming pool but no more water was being added. That’s when it hit me, I had no idea who had come over to calm me down. I didn’t recognize the voice, and I never got a chance to see them since my arms were over my face or I was turned in the other direction. 

Once I did find out who it was I was nearly sent into another panic attack. Thor, the actual Asgardian had somehow seen me and decided to help me calm down. I lurched backwards, and I would’ve fallen out of my seat if it weren’t for him wrapping his long arm around me. At first I almost didn’t recognize him. The first and only time I had seen him before was on the news, stoic and clad in his restricting armor. Now he couldn’t be more jarringly different. He wore a pleasing yellow blazer, with a white buttoned up shirt with quaint brown pants. At first I mistook him as dressing like a bee or a sunflower. His hair was mostly down, with parts pulled up behind his head. A warm, kind smile was on his lips despite our odd first meeting. 

“I sincerely apologize, did I frighten you?” Thor’s expression had turned to concern after catching me.  
“A little bit…” I admitted, trying keep breathing slowly. “Y-you were on TV, and now you’re right next to me!”  
“Right, I forget my status amongst Midgardians occasionally.” He chuckled lightly. “My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you. All I could see was that you were in pain. What is ailing you currently?”  
“Well, it’s just…” I sat in silence, choosing my words carefully. Not wanting to cause any conflict between the Avengers. “I’m the singer in the band that’s gonna play in a bit and…”  
“You’re a singer? How wonderful!” Thor grinned brightly.  
“U...uh-huh.” I giggled softly, already in a way better mood than when I first came in. “Usually when I perform I...twirl and dance around a lot. It keeps my mind off of all the people staring. Yet tonight I’m really scared it’s gonna distract everyone! Since they’re here to talk to each other, not watch some dork on stage.”  
“Well, if it qwells your fears I am here for the festivities. Your music is a part of that. So I would love to watch your dance.” Thor placed his hand on my arm.  
“Really?” I finally smiled genuinely for the first time that night.  
“Of course! I know you will do fantastically!” His voice truly boomed like thunder.  
“Thank you…” I almost wanted to cry again, but for a different reason. “Though I should...probably still tone it down a little to stay professional. I just don’t know what to do instead, to keep my mind off of all the eyes on me.”  
“Well, I have a suggestion.” He clasped his hands together. “Since I was able to help you just now, would you like to try just keeping your eyes on me? I could attempt to keep you calm like I did earlier.”  
“Hmmm...that might work! Though I don’t want to force you to sit and watch me the whole time.” I didn’t have the heart to tell him that part of why I calmed down was because I didn’t know who he was. “Thank you, by the way. For helping me out. If the rest of the band got here and saw me like this, they would’ve cancelled our performance for sure.”  
“You are not forcing me to do anything! This is the least I can do for such a lovely performer.” He pushed some of my hair out of my face.  
“Oh...lovely?” I blushed, was he hitting on me? Or just trying to not embarrass me since he met me in such a state? I assumed it was the latter, which I still appreciated nonetheless. “You really don’t have to flatter me.”  
“Yes, I do not need to but I want to.” He placed his hands on his lap, and I got the idea that he wanted to touch me again but refrained. “What is your name, fair maiden?”  
“M...my name?” I gasped from the nickname, he was clearly just trying to flatter me but I was weak for his flowery language. “Dottie...December. My name is Dottie December, and the band I’m in is called The Elementals!”  
“Wonderful! I’m looking forward to your performance, Dottie.” Thor shook my hand animatedly.  
“Now that I’m in a better mood, I’m excited to do my best out there.” I smiled wide, showing off a bit of my on stage energy. 

WIth that, Thor went out of the backstage area to go enjoy the party. I was starstruck, placing my hands on my cheeks with a sigh. That was an experience I would remember for the rest of my life. Even though the night started at such a low point, after my encounter with Thor I was more than just ready to sing. I began to do my vocal warm ups ecstatically, not caring how strange I sounded. Eventually the other band members arrived, with all of their instruments tuned. I told them everything that Tony said, and we managed to come up with a proper song list. Estimation was never my strong point, but Bree and Sydney managed to add up the length of some of our songs together. 

Izzy instantly noticed that my eyes were puffy, so he pulled me aside to ask if I was alright. Since I was so much better I was honest, but didn’t go into too much detail. Just saying that I had a brief moment of panic, but managed to calm down enough. He apologized for not being there, but I accepted it instantly. I was an adult, I didn’t need someone to come with me for every single event. Of course, I only said this because I was calmer than I had been all day but that didn’t matter. Sozui was the first to set up his hot pink drum set, somehow not making a ton of noise. Bree was next, slinging her navy blue bass over her shoulder. Izzy went after her, patting my shoulders before setting up his piano. Sydney ran in right after, holding his mint green guitar. I continued my deep breathing for a few moments, before stepping up to the front of the stage and grabbing the microphone. 

Thor waved to me when our eyes met, and instantly I blushed. He was close to the front, with a group of random employees surrounding him. Along with another Avenger, Hawkeye. He wasn’t directly watching me, but he was still relatively close to the stage. I wondered if I should make an introduction. Since clearly there were enough people near the stage curious about who we were. Before I could say anything, Sozui tapped his cymbals to start the first song. Luckily I was used to this, so I wasn’t too frazzled. Especially since I remembered our song list, and knew exactly when to come in and start singing. The crowd seemed to instantly perk up from our sound, I was surprised that we weren’t too loud. 

Our first song was high energy, and my vocals only complimented that. I had been taking voice lessons since I was young, but it took me more than a decade to be truly comfortable with my singing. Now my biggest insecurity was my performance skills, and my contributions to the band as a whole. Often I was afraid of overpowering the rest of the band, being too loud since my teachers had always taught me to sing from the diaphragm. The instrumentals were the most fantastic part of the band, all of my friends were extremely talented. Plus, they put up with my terribly fluffy lyrics. 

Sozui’s drumming was fast, even in the slower songs. He loved to express his energy through his drum set, often going for long periods of time without stopping. Bree’s bass was smooth and deep, always giving me goosebumps. She always knew the exact time to come in for maximum effect. Izzy’s piano was gorgeous, adding sophistication to our music that always dazzled me. He used his knowledge of show tunes to create something incredible with his sound. Sydney’s guitar playing was complex, he always shocked me at the new chords he was able to create on the fly. His progression could get so intense sometimes that I worried about his poor fingers. 

The first song finished without a hitch, and already I was pumped and ready to continue. After the song ended a few people clapped, which meant that people were actively watching. That was the opposite of what Tony told me would happen. Not that I blamed him for being honest, he had a business to run. During the moment of silence before the next song, I scanned the crowd that was gradually growing. Thor had a mug in hand, filled with a honeyed brown beverage that I assumed was alcoholic. I was relieved, knowing that I wasn’t making him stay in my vicinity. Yet, he was still keeping his promise. Smiling warmly when our eyes met. 

I kept my eyes on him for the next few songs, as more people crowded around the stage. Though I focused mostly on his forehead or cheeks, since I’d only grow more flustered if we kept direct eye contact. His irises were a shockingly bright azure, which I recognized even from a distance away. The next songs on our list were only a little less energetic than the first, which gave me a chance to go more soulful with my vocals. Hitting high notes that I wasn’t able to with faster lyrics. I was gaining more passion and confidence with each song, which only made me want to dance around even more than before. 

A later song began and the urge became unbearable. The song was one of my favorites to perform because it was perfect to move along to. Sozui’s drumming was slightly slowed down but his energy was still very much there. I scanned the room, seeing if Tony was watching. He seemed to be having a discussion with Dr. Banner, with his back turned to the stage. If I had a chance to do a full twirl, it was in that moment. So I took it, reeling back and spinning around like no tomorrow. I always wore outfits that were perfect for spins, flowy skirts with decorative shorts underneath. This time they were pastel pink with white lacy trim along the bottom. A few whoops and hollers came from the crowd, and luckily we were in an instrumental part of the song since I let out a small giggle. 

Thor’s eyes had widened a little when I checked on him, but a smile was still plastered on his lips. I realized that it was probably the first time he saw a girl reveal more than her ankles outside of the bedroom. Or at least that’s what I assumed his culture was like. The idea that I had flustered him even a bit filled me with pride. He was such a gentleman, and seemed to enjoy making others grow bright red. So a little payback was needed, even if it wasn’t exactly intentional on my end. Hearing the reaction from the crowd, small as it was made me less nervous about dancing to the music. Clearly at that point some of the attendees were focused on the band. 

Eventually we finished the show, on a particularly high note. I got back into my usual routine, realizing there was no shame in wanting to dance along to my talented band member’s instrumentals. Plus, it gave the small group watching our show a lot of joy. Thor had sat down on one of the couches, but was still watching me whenever he could. Hawkeye was entertaining a group of the employees with some kind of story, which I assumed was ridiculous considering he was drinking the same amount that Thor was. After the final song, we received a genuine applause from everyone watching. Which made me glow with satisfaction, giving the crowd a wink before bowing dramatically. Sozui tapped his drumsticks together, making me laugh. 

I helped the band take their instruments off of the stage. Which was a little stressful since the next act was waiting, seeming exasperated. Once we were finally finished, I assumed we were going to just head back to our hotel. Until I realized they had all gone off in separate directions to talk to people. Bree and Sozui went in the direction of Tony and Dr. Banner, which I assumed meant they were trying to set up another show. Izzy and Sydney were heading for the food table, which I had caught a few glimpses of during the show. 

Just as I was about to go join them, I nearly ran right into Thor outside of the backstage area. I squeaked, almost falling over. Christ, he was tall. The last time we spoke we were sitting next to each other, and he was still visibly larger than me. During the show I was on an elevated surface, and didn’t have the mental energy to note his height against everyone else’s. Now that we stood on the same ground, there was nothing hiding how much he towered over me. The top of my head reached his chest. 

“Dottie! I was meaning to speak with you!” He patted me on the shoulder. “Your performance was incredible! I have never heard Midgardian music such as this!”  
“Thank you so much.” My voice trembled slightly from the sudden touch. “Rock is a pretty common genre, but we add a lot of elements of pop too. Wait...do you know what those genres are?”  
“...yes.” Thor stared at me blankly despite this. “I...did not pay the closest attention in my Midgardian studies course. Though I am aware of the genre names, I did not know what they sounded like until now.”  
“You had to study us in school? What did you learn?” I couldn’t help but laugh a little from the idea.  
“Come! I’ll tell you about it over some mead and plates of...interesting cuisine.” He put his arm around me, guiding me to the buffet.  
“Did you bring the mead? That stuff is super strong, right?” My stomach growled, and another blush painted my cheeks.  
“Yes, I did! Do not worry, this brew is younger than the ones we typically drink. I’ve taken your weaker tolerance into account.” He still had a glass in hand. 

I had no idea what he considered young, since the last I heard Asgardians could live for thousands of years. So I decided to start with a small shot glass, just to see how it affected me. I watched the thick, hazel liquid poured from the aged barrel until it almost spilled over the top of my glass. The food table seemed to stretch on for ages, with a large variety of dishes. I decided to be a little cautious at first, placing mostly foods that I recognized on my plate. Since I didn’t want to embarrass myself and have to offer anything I didn’t like to random people. I took a few risks, but only enough to fill less than a fifth of the plate. Mostly I picked out meats drizzled with sweet smelling sauce, potatoes, various fruits, a bit of brownies with ice cream, and a small salad covered with a vinaigrette I picked out from the collection of dressings. 

Thor had his plate piled up even more than mine. We sat on a cream colored loveseat, with a thankfully tall table right across from it so we could eat properly. Though I knew I’d still end up making a mess. I gently sipped the mead, gasping when the flavor hit my tongue. Somehow it was both sweeter than the drinks I preferred, yet also dizzyingly strong. I nearly fell back from just one taste. Thor watched me with a small smirk, and I quickly put down the glass and started to eat. 

“Is it too strong for you?” His tone had a subtle amount of smugness.  
“Well...I can have this shot at least. Not like I was known for having a high tolerance to begin with.” I stuck out my tongue.  
“That’s the spirit!” He patted me on the back, and I almost dropped my glass.  
“Jeez, warn me a little next time!” I playfully scolded. “What if I spilled this? That would be embarrassing.”  
“Well...I would help you clean off.” He seemed slightly flustered by my statement, which confused me.  
“Yeah, but then I’d feel bad for getting such good liquor all over the place and…” I realized that I was wearing a white blouse, and trailed his gaze to some of my buttons. “W...well I wouldn’t spill it all over my chest if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
“I was thinking no such thing!” Thor instantly focused on his food despite this. “You were...away from the table when I touched you though.”  
“Well, maybe I would. Sometimes I can be pretty clumsy with food.” I giggled, starting to eat my meat. “...sorry if that was inappropriate.”  
“I see no issue with it. Just...was not expecting that from you is all.” He chuckled lightly.  
“Not expecting it from me?” I tilted my head. “What about me says that I wouldn’t make dirty jokes?”  
“You have an extremely...round and innocent face.” He devoured an entire leg of turkey in just a few bites.  
“H...huh?” Now it was my turn to blush. “Round I understand, but innocent? What could be innocent about my face?”  
“How can you not see it? Your big brown eyes, shiny lips, full cheeks…” He had turned to face me again. “I have been holding back my urge to just...hold your face in my hands.”  
“T-that’s…” I averted my gaze, cheeks burning. “Not fair! You have an innocent face too y’know!”  
“I do not!” Thor’s cheeks had a hint of pink, which only confirmed my point.  
“Yeah you do! With that...big smile and bright blue eyes! You’re all fresh faced, you got all flustered when I just mentioned my chest.” I gestured to my blouse. “Plus, I...totally noticed you going all wide eyed when I spun around and showed off my shorts.”  
“That is simply because you’re a beautiful woman! How can I not be distracted when you mention your assets?” He stared at me right in the face, clearly trying not to look where my hands were.

That stunned me into silence, my heart started to pound for an entirely different reason than it was earlier in the night. I was trying to convince myself that I was in a dream, and there was no way that Thor himself just called me beautiful. The God with a smile like candy, eyes like the sky, and a thunderous voice that sent shivers down my spine. He was adorable as all hell, and I found myself growing more fond of him as the night went on. It had been a long time since anyone had given me that kind of compliment. He was giving me a slight smirk from watching me struggle to come up with a response. 

“W-well, you’re handsome. You probably already know that but…” I couldn’t believe how bold I was being.  
“It is still flattering to hear, thank you.” He placed his hand on my head, stroking my hair a little. “You should eat, before your food grows cold.  
“Oh! R-right!” I was in a trance for a moment from the sensation of his large hand in my hair. 

Even though I had left it for a few minutes, my food tasted incredible. The taste of meat drizzled in a sweet sauce or cooked with fruit was always delectable. Something about the mixture of the savory, chewy meat with crisp fruit always made my mouth water. When pairing all of that with the honeyed taste of mead, I was in heaven. WIthin a couple of minutes I had cleaned my plate, blushing when I realized I wanted to go for more. Despite the fact that I had more than a full meal amount. As I stood to get more, Thor smiled brightly and showed off his own clear plate. I giggled, slightly awkwardly. 

“Come, let us feast! It is a time for celebration!” He put his arm around my shoulder.  
“I call dibs on the sweets!” A weight lifted off of my chest.  
“Will you share some with me?” He gave me the cutest puppy dog stare.  
“Of course, as long as you share your own plate too!” I stood on my tiptoes to pat him lightly on the head. 

I ended up piling my plate with every dessert option available. Partially because I knew I would be sharing with Thor, who I knew ate a ton. Also to try out everything available, since I tend to be a little less picky with sweets. From what I recognized I had a rainbow of ice cream flavors, a few slices of thick strawberry shortcake, gourmet sugar cookies with pastel frosting, and a few squares of freshly baked brownies. Thor was gathering more savory foods, going more for what I had on my plate before. I refilled my shot glass with a little more mead before heading back, knowing it would be my last one. 

Once we sat back down, a small crowd of employees had gathered around us. Hawkeye had clearly gotten too drunk to finish his story properly. So while we picked food off of each others plate, Thor told his own tale to the audience. One that had me just as engrossed as they were, since it was about the time he battled a dragon. I sighed, imagining him attempting to fight one of the fluffy dragons from my childhood. Knowing that it was likely much more intimidating. Throughout his story I continued to sip on the mead, and after I was done with the second shot I had a bit of a buzz. I knew that getting any drunker than that was a bad idea, so from that point forward I only had water. After letting the flavors mix in my mouth, I realized that Sydney would have a field day with the mead. He would make all kinds of unique drinks at his old job. 

“Hey…” I gently tapped his arm after the story was finished. “The guitar player in the band used to be a mixologist. I think he would love to make some of this mead for himself. How do you guys do it?”  
“Well...I am unsure if the recipe would be able to be recreated with Midgardian ingredients.” He scratched his head. “Since our honey is made by bees that are nothing like yours. Earth bees are small and weak, our bees are the size of...hedgehogs? Is that what those creatures are called?”  
The other employees lost the color in their faces. A few of their jaws dropped. I meanwhile had stars in my eyes.  
“Oh. My. God.” I squealed, kicking my feet around in excitement. “That’s so cute! We have kinda big bees here too, but nowhere near that size! Are they all fuzzy? I want one!”  
Everyone stared at me with wild eyes, but Thor only laughed joyously.  
“Cute? I have never heard them referred to as such!” He finished off his jug of mead. “I do not think they would react well to such a name.”  
“Who doesn’t like being called cute?” I grumbled, folding my arms.  
“The bees are fierce, with stingers sharper than a dagger.” He made a stabbing gesture with his hand.  
“That doesn’t mean they aren’t cute!” I placed my hands on the table. “What if they just secretly want to be cuddled? They have to be tired of stabbing stuff sometimes. Our bees only sting when they’re directly threatened.”  
“I have not attempted to...cuddle them before. So maybe you are correct.” He chuckled, messing up my hair. “Your love of animals is quite charming.”  
“Now you have to show me a picture of one! You can’t just leave me hanging!” I was almost falling out of my chair with excitement.  
“Well, I have none on me in this moment.” He chuckled, keeping his hand on my head. “How about I take you back to Asgard with me? In order to properly show you.”  
That stunned me into silence, eyes wide and cheeks burning. 

I stayed quiet after that, too flustered to say any more. This was the second time he left me speechless, and that time it was when others were around. I had to do something in order to get back at him, or at least have the last statement. Mostly I was just enjoying our back and forth, at that point he had no obligation to keep me around but he was doing so anyway. He seemed genuine, I had talked to many people who were just being nice to me out of pity and he was not one of them. Either that, or he was a fantastic actor. I decided I would go for a not so subtle way of getting his attention. Unbuttoning a few of the buttons on my blouse, starting to fan myself with my hand. I was actually quite warm, the biggest downside of my powers was how easily overheated I got. 

“Dottie, have some more mead! I brought some for everyone!” He turned his attention back to me, once the employees moved to talking amongst themselves.  
“It’s way too strong for me, just two shots got me buzzed. Are you trying to get me drunk?” I gave him a teasing smile.  
“Not exactly…” His eyes trailed down to my chest, and I noticed his cheeks turn pink. “I just want you to try the delicacies of my people!”  
“Okay, I’ll just have one more. Just half, for you.” I leaned back subtly, biting my lip. “You have to take responsibility if I get drunk, okay? Save my spot for me.”  
“Of course, I know what I am getting into.” He flashed me a quick smile. 

The moment I stood up my mind was screaming at me. My old school, bitch of a mind was telling me how gross I was being. He must’ve been used to people acting like that around him, desperately cloying for his attention. Yet when I glanced behind me his eyes were glued to me, trailing my every move. With an expression that was the exact opposite of what I was expecting. Instead of exasperation, I could sense a hint of lust in his eyes. Or maybe I really was just starting to get drunk. Either way, I was going to test my luck. It wasn’t like I would be seeing him again anytime soon. It had been a long time since I was properly flirted with, but I remembered the signs of it. At least to the point of being able to tell there was something between us. 

I only filled my shot glass to slightly less than halfway. Then I got a massive glass of water to pair with it. As much as I joked around about it, I didn’t want to get too much more inebriated. I knew my limits, and this last drink would get right at the end of them. For this experience I wanted to be as conscious as possible, just with a little more boldness than usual. I purposefully swayed my hips as I walked, since Thor’s eyes were still on me. The moment I sat back down he grabbed my shot off of the table and drank it, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Hey!” I scolded playfully, giggling softly. “What was that for? You have your own!”  
“I have never tried one of your puny shot glasses.” He folded his arms, a smug smirk on his lips.  
“Well, I don’t wanna get back up…” I whined, I could tell he was trying to gain control. “Can I just have a sip of yours? Surely you’re not gonna keep that huge glass to yourself after stealing mine.”  
“Please, have at it. Except…” He pulled the glass away when I tried to grasp it. “I have to hold it to your lips.”  
“Eh?” I tilted my head, starting to heat up again. “Why? Is this some kinda Asgardian dominance thing?”  
“No...well not exactly.” He picked up the stein. “I just would like the best view of you, fair maiden.”  
“You’re such a romantic.” I shook my head affectionately, sitting up so I was closer to him. 

Everyone sitting around us had moved to talk amongst themselves, or listen to the new act on the stage. So there was no fear of anyone watching closely. He held up the glass, and I pressed my lips against the edge. Bumping my nose against it at first, making us both laugh. Eventually I reoriented myself, taking a sip of the sugary mead that was around the amount I’d put in my glass. After that I just kept my lips in the drink for a moment, taking in how close we had gotten. His breaths were slow, hitching slightly while I was sipping. The foam was clinging to my lips after I backed away, and just as I was about to wipe it off he did so with one finger. I squeaked quietly, a shock going straight to my heart. He held his finger up to my lips, and without thinking I sucked the thick foam off. That caused us both to blush, and I instantly averted my gaze. 

“Sorry, was that too much?” I nearly whispered.  
“No, I initiated it after all.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing tenderly. “There is no need to apologize for that which is not your fault.”  
“Good, I-I liked that...a lot.” I admitted, fiddling with my fingers. “Part of me wants to do it again but...I don’t wanna get anymore drunk.”  
“I understand that, and I will respect your wishes as such.” He put down his glass. “We could always share a non alcoholic beverage. You can show me your favorite!” 

I smiled, biting my lip a little. That only confirmed to me that he was having the same thoughts I was. At that point I realized that I would likely be spending the rest of the night with him. The god was charismatic, electric, sending tingling static through my body. Or it was the mead, mixed with his rumbling voice and openly flirtatious actions. I craved his attention, acted more bold than I had in months in order to get it. He was clearly eating it up, growing more flirtatious with every moment. I got up to see the normal drink selection, giggling to myself when I could sense him right behind me. He was like a big, muscular puppy. I almost wanted to pet him.


	2. Walking back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor helps Dottie once again when he learns she's afraid of the dark, and their relationship grows from there.

I realized far too late that the sun had gone down. My friends had all left, and since my walk was short I decided to stay a little later. Knowing that they would be proud of me for branching out and not relying on them as much. Quickly I recognized the fact that I would have to do the walk alone, in the dark. I gulped as I stared out the window. The lights had officially turned on outside, only leaving the dark areas even more foreboding. I wanted to cry, but didn’t want to make a scene. So instead I just stood there, eyes wide and fiddling with my hands. 

“Dottie? What is the matter?” A familiar voice came from behind me. 

I turned to see Thor standing there, holding his light yellow blazer folded up in his arm. Only leaving his torso covered by a tight, white button down. He had the sleeves rolled up, showing off his forearm. A blush painted my cheeks, and I quickly faced the window again. We had been talking all night at the party, after our performance he gained an interest in me it seemed. There was clearly a ton of flirting between us, but I was too nervous to act on those feelings. He was Thor, afterall. Compared to him I was basically a nobody. Even though his flirtations grew more bold and obvious as the night went on, I didn’t think he wanted to continue past just talking at a party. Yet part of me was glad that he’d come to check on me, since I’d rather be honest with him than anyone else who was still there. 

“Don’t tease me about this, okay?” My tone was a little whiny. “It’s getting dark out and I’m...scared to walk back to my hotel.”   
“Why would I ever tease you?” His face turned to one of concern. “How far is your walk? I will gladly assist you.”   
“No no, you don’t have to do that!” I wanted to cry again. “Don’t you have a meeting you have to get to? With the other Avengers?”  
“I have no meetings to attend to, this party is simply for socializing! Also, it seems the festivities are calming down. I have no reason to stay any longer.” He took a step closer to me. “It would be my pleasure to help you walk back to wherever you are staying.”  
“That’s really nice of you…” I giggled quietly. “This party’s gotta be pretty boring if you’ll have more fun just walking me home.”  
“No, that’s not the case at all!” He grasped one of my hands, holding it up and squeezing lightly. “Dottie, I enjoy conversing with you. Any opportunity I can get to continue doing so, I’ll take.” 

Now my blush was even brighter. My face redder than a patch of ripe strawberries in the summer. I knew there was something between us, but I wasn’t expecting him to do something so outwardly romantic. So for a moment I just stood there, dumbfounded. Usually I would be able to bounce back and say something back to him, but I was completely speechless. It took way too long for me to think of anything. 

“I-I..thank you…” My voice was breathy, I could barely comprehend what was going on. “We should probably go before it gets too much later then...I don’t want to keep you up.”  
“I’m an adult, I can stay up past my bedtime.” Thor winked at me playfully.   
“Well jeez, if you insist.” I giggled again, averting my gaze.   
“Please, let me walk with you my lady.” Thor kissed the tips of my fingers. 

I nearly fell over from his actions. His scruffy beard rubbed against the skin of my hand and gave me goosebumps. Especially when I imagined the same sensations on other parts of my body. That Asgardian mead left me a little more sensitive than usual. Which I didn’t mind one bit. All this did was make me a little more bold, which seemed to catch his attention. I let out a shaky sigh, squeezing his hand again to show him I was okay with him being spontaneous. 

“Okay, you’ve proved yourself to me.” I teased, sticking out my tongue. “You can protect me from the darkness.”

Since the window we were standing by was close to the elevator, in just a few steps we were out the door. Even though we were so high up, the elevator brought us down unnaturally quickly. The night was brisk, and part of me was glad I didn’t get uncomfortably cold anymore. Within a few minutes Thor had his jacket back on. At first I was completely at ease, we were talking very casually about the party. Until we passed by an alleyway, with no lights on. Even though we were walking down the lit up path, seeing the pitch black abyss in front of me made me begin to tremble. I tried not to let it show, but Thor picked up my change in behavior. 

“You’re afraid, aren’t you? Come.” He held out one arm. “I’ll protect you.”   
“Eh?” I jumped, not exactly sure what he wanted me to do.   
“Please, come a little closer. If you’re comfortable, of course.” His voice was still booming despite the time of night.   
“Okay, I trust you…” I shakily stepped towards him. 

Once I was underneath his arm, he gently pulled me against his side. Wrapping the arm he was holding up around me. I started to laugh, high pitched and fast. He could’ve just told me that’s what he wanted to do, but instead he just held up his arm like a dork. Instantly I was a little more at ease, gently leaning my head against him. For once I was glad to be so short. With his other hand he reached over and placed it on my head, messing up my hair then beginning to stroke it gently. I let out a shaky breath, pressing myself further against his side. He was warm, comforting like a throw blanket on a lonely night. 

“You like being pet?” He murmured, closer to my ear than I expected.   
“Uh...uh-huh…” I stammered, heart pounding in my chest.   
“How charming. You’re like a rabbit.” He chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations. “On Asgard, the rabbits would be completely submissive when I scratched them behind their ears. I wonder...would that work on you as well?”  
“D...depends on what you mean by submissive.” I shuddered, wrapping my arms around his waist.   
“Will you roll over on your back and let me do as I please?” He murmured against my ear, low enough to almost be a growl.  
“W-what?” I squeaked, trembling all over. “Are you doing weird things to those bunnies?”  
“No! I’m…” Thor sighed, poking my side. “It is just a metaphor. Can you not tell what I’m trying to say?”   
“Well I can, it’s just…” I gulped, pressing my thighs together. “That’s a lewd thing to say y’know...i-if you’re implying what I think you are.”  
“Yes, I am aware.” He snorted, laughing lightly. “We are both adults, I see no shame in saying something lewd.”  
“Well, yeah.” I buried my head into his side. “Just...we haven’t even... k-kissed or anything. Unless you count kissing my hand.”  
“If you allowed it, I could fix that right now.” He brushed through my hair with his long fingers.  
“F-fix it then, I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night…!” I whined, staring up at him with the biggest eyes I could muster. 

Thor swept me off the ground in seconds, carrying me effortlessly. I squeaked, clinging to him with shaking hands. He pressed me against the nearest surface, keeping one hand under my legs to support me while the other was free. I trembled, letting out a shaky sigh while grasping his shoulders. My mind was swirling, and I wondered if I should be the one to initiate the kiss since he put so much effort into lifting me against the wall. Heart pulsing, my skin tingling when he brushed his thumb against my cheek and pushed some of my frizzy hair behind my ear. A mixture of rough from so much fighting, and soft from taking good care of himself. I was about to go in for it, until he boldly pressed his lips against mine.

Instantly I whimpered, one hand grasping his shoulder and the other moving to run my fingers through his hair. He only deepened the kiss, pressing our bodies closer together. It was then that I realized just how adult our positioning was, connected at the hips with my legs splayed around him. This only made me whine into the kiss, lightly tightening my grip on his hair. He shuddered, pressing his wet tongue against my bottom lip. I squeaked, it had been a long time since I french kissed anyone but I gladly opened my mouth to let him in. Clearly he knew what he was doing, sliding his tongue against mine in a way that made me shiver. Not just shoving his tongue in my mouth like I’d experienced in the past. His hand trailed down my side, squeezing my hip. 

Eventually we had to disconnect for air, I gasped loudly. Within seconds he had moved to pepper kisses down my neck, which made me have to cover my mouth so I didn’t openly moan. I tightened my legs around his middle, goosebumps forming all over. His beard lightly scratched against my sensitive skin, each harsh breath through his nose would tickle me. I grabbed his shoulders, then ran my hand down his back. The other was clasped against my lips so tightly that barely any noise was coming out. Only muffled whimpers, but the rest of my actions made it clear how much his kisses affected me. 

“Thor…!” I gasped, tapping on his back rapidly. “Someone’s gonna see!”  
“Do you not want to be seen with me?” He gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes I’d ever seen.  
“No, baby it’s not that!” I cupped his cheeks, scratching the stubble. “Just don’t know how much I want my face to be all over the news, y’know? Even though we’re both single adults, the media here wouldn’t be very nice to me.”  
“I understand. Would you prefer to stop?” He slowly closed his eyes, leaning into my hands.   
“No, I think we should...continue back in...m-my hotel room.” My voice grew quieter with each word. “Only if you’re okay with it of course!”  
“I am perfectly fine with our night taking this direction.” He said that first, before smirking and pressing his lips against my ear to whisper. “Could you say that again to me, clearly?”   
“Oh…!” I whined, biting my lip right after. “Thor, come back to my hotel room...please.”  
“I thought you would never ask.” He grinned, kissing my cheek. 

Within a few moments he gently placed me back on the ground, and we continued the walk back to the hotel. I was shocked at the lack of press, or even people in general. Tony sent everyone leaving the party through a back door so they wouldn’t be barraged with questions, but I didn’t see the route as particularly secret. Since it was just at the back of the tower, it would be easy for anyone to find. I wouldn’t put it against the billionaire to pay off the media just so the Avengers wouldn’t be bothered, but I couldn’t be too sure. As we walked, I slowly reached over and wrapped my pinkie around his. The dichotomy of my actions almost made me laugh. One moment I was letting him push me against the wall and kiss my neck, in the next I was too flustered to properly hold his hand. 

“I enjoy the...name you gave me.” Thor interlaced our fingers, averting his gaze bashfully.   
“Which one?” I squeezed his hand, watching him affectionately.   
“...baby.” He smiled, but I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.   
“Oh?” I softened my voice for him, rubbing my thumb against his palm. “You want me to keep calling you that then, baby?”  
“Dottie…!” He swept me off my feet again, carrying me bridal style. “You’re quite the tease, did you know that?”  
“Come on, you totally left yourself open for that!” I giggled, before leaning up to whisper in his ear. “...baby.”  
“Oh that is it!” He flipped me over so I was laying on his shoulder, legs dangling over his front. “I should just carry you like this the rest of the way.”   
“Hey!” I squealed, giggling even more. “No fair! You tease me all the time too!”   
“Yes, but you cannot carry me. That is the difference.” He squeezed my hip.   
“Exactly! Plus…” I lowered my voice to nearly a whisper. “You’re totally just doing this to touch my thighs.”  
“I am...not!” He coughed, clearly I caught him.   
“Yknow, I don’t mind…” I squeezed my thighs together.   
“You will find any excuse to tease, won’t you?” He went back to bridal style, nibbling my ear and smirking when I covered my mouth. “I know already that you would whimper just from a finger on your thigh.”  
“Sorry...do I make too much noise?”I stared down at the sidewalk, moving fast below me.   
“No no, not at all!” He kissed the top of my head. “Your sounds are...exquisitely attractive.”  
“It’s been a while since...anyone’s given me this kind of attention.” I fiddled with my fingers.   
“Really? I assumed you would be getting swarmed at the party, which is why I approached you so swiftly after your performance.” He seemed slightly bashful when admitting that.   
“Oh? You were...keeping me to yourself?” I bit my lip, heart pounding.   
“Yes, that is a good way to put it.” He squeezed my waist. 

Thor carried me until we got back to my hotel. Even when we made it to a slightly more populated area. At first I covered my face, pressing it against his shoulder. Until I remembered the sadness in his eyes when he asked if I didn’t want to be seen with him. So I slowly lifted my head up, smiling warmly up at him. Mostly so I could focus on him and not anyone staring. The hotel was exceedingly upscale, annoyingly so. The primary color scheme was white, gray, and black. Much like a See’s Candies, but instead of delicious chocolates there were snooty people with their noses permanently in the air. Even the person at the front desk was judging me with their eyes, or maybe the mead and my anxiety were convincing me they were. 

Luckily I didn’t have to speak to anyone, since my room was already booked. So we made our way to the elevator, down a hallway lit with round white lights. My room was on one of the higher floors, and the elevator moved at a regular pace. Nowhere near as lightning fast as the Avengers tower’s, that one was so rapid that I almost started floating while going down. Thor watched the doors closely for a moment, and after a few floors he slowly turned to me. Walking towards me until my back was against the wall, and he put his hands on the wall to cage me in. I whimpered, pressing my thighs together and baring my neck for him. He growled, low against my ear before kissing me all over my neck. 

I moaned, openly since we were no longer directly in public. The elevator made a loud beeping sound whenever the doors would open, so I was confident that I would be able to hear it before anyone came in. He grunted, squeezing my waist again before running the same hand over my stomach. I giggled, the sensation tickling me. Clearly there was another part of my body he wanted to grab and caress, which I would properly tease him about once we made it to my room. Within a few moments he began to nibble the skin of my neck, and I would’ve scolded him if wasn’t for how loudly I whined. He was going to make a mark, but I was far from caring. If anything, the idea just gave me stronger goosebumps. That’s when the doors beeped, and I pushed on his chest to get him to stop for a moment. Luckily he got the idea, and turned over so we were just standing next to each other. 

Once I saw who came in, a bright blush painted my cheeks. Of course it had to be one of the band members, and the one who would most likely tease me later. Sydney wore a mint green pajama set, holding a pillow in one hand and a toothbrush in the other. I always thought he was so adorable at night, compared to the more sexy outfits he wore most of the time. Though I rarely told him that, since I didn’t want him to think I was infantilizing him. As a fellow short person I understood his pain. 

“Damn, you two left late.” Sydney chuckled awkwardly.   
“Yeah, we ended up trying all the drinks there. There’s like, twenty different kinds of lemonade.” I beamed, trying to make it seem like I wasn’t obviously bringing the god of thunder back to my room with me.   
“Lemme guess, they all just tasted the same?” Sydney watched the numbers go up on the screen.   
“No way, blue lemonade totally tastes like...blue!” I giggled, leaning against Thor slightly. 

Thor was surprisingly silent, his arm securely around my stomach. As I continued making small talk with Sydney, I noticed a rumbling in Thor’s chest. Which I soon realized was a quiet growl. Clearly one that Sydney couldn’t hear. Goosebumps ran down my back, and I just barely stopped myself from shivering. He was so casually protective, there was no anger in his expression. I pressed myself against him, lightly poking his stomach. As much as I enjoyed the sound of his growl, he had no reason to protect me. He blinked, snapping out of his trance. 

“You are a talented guitar player!” Thor suddenly mentioned, and I stopped myself from giggling.   
“Oh! ...thanks.” Sydney scratched the back of his head. “I’m glad you liked the show. Though I have a hunch that the guitar wasn’t your favorite part.”  
“What makes you say that?” Thor grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him.   
“Oh, nothing.” Sydney laughed, and I could see him visibly relax 

Eventually the door to his floor opened, and he stepped out while waving to us. Before Thor could go back to kissing me, I pressed my finger against his lips.   
“What was that growling about?” I tilted my head.   
“My apologies, I can grow rather primal in intimate scenarios.” He stroked my head slowly.  
“Were you protecting me from my friend?” I teased, sticking out my tongue.   
“Yes, maybe I was. Or I was being selfish and keeping you all to myself.” He nuzzled the top of my head, keeping his lips in my hair.   
“Don’t worry...you’re gonna have me all to yourself in just a bit, baby.” I let my voice get breathy. 

With no hesitation he picked me up again, supporting my weight under my legs with just one arm. Squeezing my thigh sneakily, smirking when I gasped. I cupped his cheeks, kissing him tenderly. He was so cute, I couldn’t help myself. Knowing me for only a few hours and already wanting to protect me. When I watched him on TV, I assumed he would be stoic and always ready for a fight. That’s what I gathered from the stories told about him as well. Yet when I actually met him, he was as charming as those fat bees that made his mead. In just a few more moments, the door opened to reveal my floor.


	3. Spending the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Dottie let out all that bottled up tension.

I had left my curtains open before I left, and was dazzled by the sight when I opened the door. A sparkling array of windows met my gaze, filled to the brim with life of all kinds. For a moment, I almost forgot what had transpired beforehand. I just wanted to sit and gaze at the outside world, and watch the city never go to sleep. My room was quite modern as well, with splashes of color that the lobby desperately needed. The bed was a king sized, with a backsplash of magenta right behind it. I stood blankly at the entrance, seeing everything like it was the first time I entered the room. My anxiety had truly stopped me from appreciating what I had until the performance was over. 

Then, Thor shut the door and locked it. I realized what was about to happen, I came back to reality. Or at least my fantasy version of reality. Swiftly, I went over to the curtains and shut them. We could gaze out the window together after. Before I could turn back to him, he embraced me from behind. Warm, large hands cupped over my stomach. Thick beard pressed against the back of my neck. I pressed my thighs together, that mead was starting to go right to my clit. 

Though I knew it wasn’t just the drinking. He had been turning me on since we started talking together. With his lustful gaze, gorgeous blue eyes trailing my every move. Staying locked on my chest when he thought I couldn’t see him. A voice that could give me shivers even when he wasn’t trying to. Deep, boisterous, rumbling, yet so soft when he wanted it to be. He panted against my neck, breath hot and humid. Grabbing my hips and grinding against my ass, I had to cover my mouth when I felt the outline of him. I wasn’t great at estimation, but he had to be 9 inches at least. 

“Down boy!” I teased, taking his hands away from my hips.   
“Apologies, you have been testing my limits all night.” He instead pressed his hand against the wall above me. “I just have to take you.”   
“T-take me?” I gulped, licking my lips. “What do you mean by that…?  
“Whatever you would like it to mean, princess.” He specifically whispered the name against my ear, chuckling darkly when I squirmed. “Take off your clothes, take you on that bed against the wall…”  
“Y..you wanna fuck me?” I blurted out, his name for me nearly soaking my panties. “T-to be honest, I should probably tell you something.”  
“If you would like to word it that way, yes.” He pressed his hand against my stomach, toying with the opening between two of my buttons. “What do you need to say?”  
“I’m not a virgin, but...I’ve never had sex with…” I was shocked I still had aspects of my filter. “W-with a penis before…”  
“There is no need for penetration, we can have fun in many other ways.” He grinned, not a hint of disappointment in his voice.   
“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you inside me…” I whined, wrapping my arms around him. “All I’m saying is...p-prepare me a lot before!”   
“Of course! I am not a barbarian!” Thor laughed, grabbing my chin to look me in the eyes. “I am aware that my size can be overwhelming to Midgardians. Especially to little sensitive ones like you.”  
“Little? Sensitive?” I huffed, despite the burning blush on my cheeks. “Have you seen me? I’m not little!”   
“Feel free to prove me wrong, little one.” He teased, giving me a wink. 

I bit my lip, taking that as a challenge. Standing on my tiptoes (not proving him wrong in the little aspect) I yanked on his collar to bring him down for a deep kiss. He happily accepted, picking me up easily and propping me up on one arm. I couldn’t prove him wrong about my size, but at that point I was well past caring. Pushing at his blazer, I was hit with another shock when caressed his biceps with only thin fabric covering them. He was ripped! I wasn’t even sure why I was so surprised, but I assumed when I saw him on TV that his armor was for bulking himself up more. Heart pounding, I started to work on his buttons during the kiss. Until he easily pinned me down to the bed, holding both of my wrists with only one hand. 

“No no no, I go first.” He growled, low in the back of his throat. “You unbuttoned your shirt at the party just for me, did you not?”  
“You caught me!” I giggled, squirming to show myself off subtly. “Just so you know, I wasn’t expecting to get any tonight so I’m not exactly presented well.”   
“Any way you present yourself to me is perfect, darling.” He popped the button right after the last one I did myself, showing off my bra.   
“Even when not shaved and wearing mismatched underwear?” I asked, closing my eyes to prepare for the answer.   
“Yes! Dottie, you’re letting me see you disrobed. To me, that is most important.” He pressed a kiss to my chest, right before my cleavage.   
“God, you’re too sweet.” I smiled so big that my lips hurt, almost wanting to cry. “Okay, take off my shirt. You’ve more than earned it at this point.” 

Thor swiftly undid all of my buttons, gasping when he parted the fabric to reveal my bare torso. Well, bare with a white bra covering my breasts. He visibly gulped, instantly leaning down and peppering kisses all over my chest. Running his hands up and down my stomach, squeezing and pinching to make me squeak. I had my hands firmly on his head, scratching lightly there and gasping with each kiss. Keeping myself from wrapping my legs around his hips. Once I realized what he wanted to do, I lead both of his hands to my breasts with a giggle. He licked his lips, groping me gently. Within moments his thumbs found my nipples, rubbing small circles around them. I moaned loudly, grabbing his shoulders. 

“T-take of your shirt too!” I pressed my hands against his chest. “Let me see you!” 

He took no time, changing positions so we were sitting up and I was on his lap. While I worked on his buttons, he kissed my neck and undid the clasps of my bra. Or at least he tried to. As I was halfway down his shirt, he’d only managed to free one of the clasps.   
“Primitive in all other technology besides clothes…” He grumbled, tugging on the elastic.   
“Need my help, baby?” I cupped his cheeks.   
“Yes please.” He gave me another sad puppy face, and I sighed dreamily. 

I brought my hands behind my back, gently undoing one of my clasps in a way he could understand. Before I could move to anymore, he took off my bra in a flash. Revealing my bare breasts, which flopped out of the bra and laid lower due to gravity. I averted my gaze, embarrassed. Until he let out a dazzling gasp, his eyes wide with a flush dusted on his cheeks. I could feel him pulse below me, making me tremble. When he shamelessly began to suck on my nipples I cried out, running my fingers through his hair. 

“Gentle! Gentle, gentle…” I whined, he wasn’t hurting me but I wanted to make sure he knew. 

He only nodded, swirling his tongue around softly. Cupping the other one, making the same motion with his thumb. Every movement sending jolts of pleasure straight to my clit, who was begging for attention. Unconsciously, I rubbed myself against the straining erection in his pants. My breath hitching and cheeks burning from the sensation. Subtly undoing the rest of his buttons, he pushed off his dress shirt. Taking his lips off of my nipple for air, I got a full view of his chest. 

My eyes widened, and I sighed happily. His chest was broad, with pecs that seemed only slightly smaller than my breasts. Since he had eaten so much at the party, there was a bit of a belly underneath his washboard abs. As much as I wanted to rub it and squeeze it like he had done to me, I didn’t want to embarrass him. He enjoyed my stomach as much as I did, but I wasn’t sure how he felt about his own. Instead I ran my hands over his chest, biting my lip when he sighed. 

“...can I suck on your nipples too?” I blurted out.   
Thor stared down at his chest quizzically, then shrugged. “If you wish to, go right ahead.”

I pushed on his shoulders, he got the idea and laid on his back. Tracing over the outline of his pecs with my finger, I placed a hand against my cheek and bit my lip. Making sure that my breasts pressed against him, I leaned over and slowly ran my tongue over his nipple. He let out a loud gasp, grabbing my hair. I stopped, looking at his face to make sure that I wasn’t hurting him. He just nodded quickly, an even bigger flush on his cheeks. 

“Keep going, please I…” He panted, running his fingers through my hair. “I am just not used to the sensation.”

I instantly started to lick him again, whimpering when he went back to grabbing my hair. The feeling always drove me crazy, and he seemed to know the exact amount to pull without hurting me. He let out a series of strangled grunts and growls, legs squirming while his free hand grasped at the sheets. I could tell that he was holding something back, and I wanted to let him know that I would never judge him. 

“Baby…” I cooed, cupping his cheek. “You can moan if you want. It’s...really hot.”

All he did was nod again in response, but I could tell he took it to heart. His eyes were ones of kindness, thankfulness. Either that, or it was the sound of him crying out when I slowly licked across his nipple. His deep voice reaching a high peak was so attractive I could barely stand it. Once he stopped holding back his noises, he wasn’t as hesitant with his movements either. Bucking his hips against the air, curling his toes and grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Luckily he wasn’t treating my hair the same way, instead he combed through my frizzy strands with his fingers. When I started to suck on him he whined, pushing my head closer to his chest. I slithered my finger over to his other nipple, lightly pressing against it. 

That made him flip us both over, rolling me on my stomach. I was a little dazed at first, shocked at just how strong he was. Then he yanked my skirt down my legs, stopping for a moment at my thighs. I rolled my eyes with a smile, wriggling them around a little to show him that I knew what he was doing. Quickly he pulled them the rest of the way down, revealing my rainbow panties that matched my skirt. He only loomed over me, shamelessly grabbing my ass. I squeaked, gently leaning back against his rough hand. Moving my hair off to the side, he pressed a few chaste kisses to my back. 

I moaned, almost louder than I did when he sucked on my nipples. My back was extremely sensitive, and I was perplexed about what made him instantly go for it. Usually the back wasn’t a common place to be kissed. Maybe my sensitive spot was more common than I assumed. He quickly caught on, his kisses getting rougher while he started to roll my panties down. I mewled, almost wanting to purr like a cat as he massaged my bare ass cheek. That’s when he licked a stripe down my back, and I squealed. He started to lick me all over, starting on my back and going to my neck. Nipping at my earlobe, before continuing to roll his tongue on my highly sensitive skin. I was wet enough to feel the residue on my thighs already. Swiftly he rolled me back over on my back, spreading my legs apart so he could see me fully bare. I averted my gaze again, heart pounding. 

“Beautiful…” Thor’s voice was breathy, genuine.   
“Y-you don’t have to flatter me, you already got me this far.” I stammered, voice shaky.   
“Darling, I am just saying what is on my mind.” He brushed his thumbs against my inner thighs.   
“How are you even real…” I mumbled, hoping he didn’t hear me. “Thank you. Really. Y-you can keep calling me darling too, if you’d like.”  
“Oh, if I’d like?” He grinned, squeezing higher up. “I think that is what you would like, darling.”  
“God…” I bit my lip, shivers running down my spine. “Please, call me darling!”  
“Of course, darling.” He licked his lips, paying close attention to me reactions with each subtle movement of his finger. 

With that, he gently parted my lips with two of his fingers. My breath hitched, and I spread my legs further for him. He observed me closely, which made me cover my face. I wasn’t exactly used to my pussy being studied like a novel. Watching him between the gaps in my fingers, I saw him lick his lips. I gulped, just wanting him to get on with it already! Being watched like a hawk was more than a little embarrassing. 

“W-what are you, a gynecologist?” I crossed my arms.   
“This is to help you, all bodies are different Dottie. I am not a wizard.” He smirked from my reaction.   
“Okay...that makes sense.” I groaned, it really did make sense but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. “You are a god of thunder though-- ah…!”

I cried out as he subtly brushed his thumb against my clit. The change in my tone only made his expression more smug, but I was well past caring. His touch was light as a feather at first, stroking my labia and gently pressing my clit. Almost like he would a button. I whimpered, lifting my hips against his hand. He quickly got the idea, rubbing the tip of his finger against the entrance of my pussy. I gasped, eyes going slightly upwards. His finger was long, hitting spots that I could barely reach even with a dildo. Slowly he curled his finger upwards experimentally, testing my reactions. 

“K-keep...keep going! Please!” I bucked my hips against him. 

That set him off, after a few more slower curls of his finger he started a faster rhythm. Pumping his middle finger into me, making my legs start to shake. I whimpered, blushing when I heard my own slick sounds. He laid me down on my back, free hand hovering over my breasts. Once he began to knead one of them I cried out, bucking against his finger. He smirked, trying to time his movements with mine. I realized quickly that I wouldn’t last long, the mixture of so much build up and him knowing what he was doing made me extra sensitive. Plus he was consistently brushing against my clit, which was my weak spot. I tried to tell him, until he leaned over me and began to suck on my nipple once again. Softly, tenderly with the smallest pulses of his tongue. That was it, I couldn’t take it anymore. I cried out his name, over and over again as I rolled my hips rhythmically against his finger. He watched me closely, big blue eyes staring directly at my face. I grabbed his hair, riding out the last of it while gasping. Once I was able to settle down a little, he took his mouth off of my nipple. 

“D...don’t say anything!” I whimpered, trying to hide my face. 

He only smirked, keeping his finger inside of me and continuing to pump. I squeaked, thighs trembling. He only increased his speed, running one hand through my hair. My eyes started to water, and I grasped the sheets for support. Just as I was about to tell him I was done, he pressed against my clit again and I was hit with a familiar jolt of pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and buried my face into his neck. A few tears running down my cheeks, I whined and came a second time. It was almost painful in the sheer intensity, I grew flustered from how quickly he managed to make it happen. He kissed my head, rubbing small circles on the small of my back. 

“O-ok, I’m done now…” I breathed, knowing he would likely try for more.

He nodded, slowly taking his finger out of me. Before I could say anymore he shoved the same finger in his mouth, lewdly sucking my juices off of him. His eyes were closed, and he very lightly groaned in the back of his throat. My breath hitched, and I covered my mouth. I just came moments ago, and already he was turning me on again. My eyes trailed between his legs, where the massive bulge in his pants lightly twitched. Just my taste alone was driving him crazy. I gradually sat up on my knees, pressing my hands against his chest. 

“Now I have to see you, it’s only fair!” I whined, kissing between his pecs.   
“Well you can already see me perfectly fine, can you not?” He winked cheekily.   
“Come on! You know what I mean!” I pouted, pressing my cheek against him.   
“Yes, but I want you to say it.” He squeezed my hand.   
“God, how clear do I have to make it? I...wanna see your dick!” I threw the remainder of my filter out the window.   
“Come now, you can be more polite than that.” He grinned smugly.   
“You…” I bit my lip, clenching my fist before giving him the most vulnerable eyes I could muster. “Thor...show me your cock. Please!”   
“Good girl.” He growled, right against my ear. 

I couldn’t stand it anymore. Pushing on his chest, I pretended that I was able to pin him to the bed with my own strength. Despite knowing that he was only laying down because he wanted to. I pressed my lips roughly against his, trailing my hand down his chest and stopping at his belt. Within moments his tongue was in my mouth, and he was openly grabbing my ass. I attempted to undo his belt with one hand, whining into his mouth when I got stuck within a few moments. 

“Do you need some help, darling?” He murmured, cupping my hand with his own.   
“Belts are hard.” I huffed, kissing his cheek. 

We continued to kiss while he worked on his belt, sloppy to the point where spit ran down our mouths. He roughly kneaded by ass cheeks, very lightly slapping to test my reaction. I moaned, shaking my hips to show I was more than ok with it. So he started to spank me between kisses, only starting to turn me on again. I pressed my thighs together, trying to get a bit of friction while I kept my attention on him. Trying to follow what he was doing with his belt, I ended up having him undo the buckle. Right as I was about to pull his belt out of the loops, one of his fingers went farther between my cheeks than I wanted. 

“If you put anything in my ass, I’ll eat you.” I grumbled, placing his hand closer to the small of my back.  
“Good to know.” He chuckled playfully grabbing my cheek again. 

I straddled him boldly, pulling his belt entirely out of his pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning, finally revealing my present to the world. Or at least still clad in underwear. I pouted, getting off of his lap and pulling down his pants. Luckily it was extremely easy since his belt was off. I gulped when I saw the tent in his boxers, which were an adorable baby blue. He was huge, almost the size of a pornstar. I palmed him with a trembling hand, laying against his chest. He groaned, bucking against me. Taking a deep breath, I pulled down his boxers and gasped when his bare cock sprung out. 

“You’re big…” I whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.   
“Do you think you can take it?” He placed his finger against my lips.   
“Well, I can jerk you off at least.” I kissed his hand. “Will you be mad at me if I’m...not great at giving head?”  
“Not at all, dear.” He scratched the back of my head. “If I may be honest, the idea of you just being able to take the tip of me is...more arousing than I would like to admit.” 

Kissing his neck softly, I knew I had to start. I had been leaving him hard for too long. His cock was thick, veiny and already pulsing. Licking my hand for a bit of lubrication, I slowly wrapped my hand around him and began to stroke. I would’ve started slow, but he was already bucking into my hand before I could move. So I gave him what he wanted, lightly squeezing him while brushing my thumb against the tip. He panted, suddenly putting his fingers in my mouth. I made a confused noise, before unconsciously sucking on them. Drool running down my chin, I watched him with big eyes. He just groaned loudly, rocking his hips into my hand and starting to make matching pumping movements with his fingers. I whined, realizing exactly what he was doing. 

His other hand grabbed my hair again, and I kept focus. Each movement made his cock throb, and I wondered if he had been turned on for as long as I had. Then he got to finger me and suck on my tits, while I barely touched him in return. Well, besides sucking on his nipples. Remembering that gave me an idea. With my free hand, I snaked my way up to his chest. Gently pressing my finger tip against his nipple, eyes widening when he loudly cried out. Shoving his fingers in my throat, which made me whimper and keep sucking on them. It was the closest I would get to having his cock in the same place. 

“Please…! Darling I can’t take anymore! If you keep going I’ll finish!” He was more breathless with each word. “I want to finish later on!” 

I stopped what I was doing, staring blankly for a moment. He had an exact time when he wanted to cum, apparently. As much as I wanted to see him spill all over his stomach, I respected his wishes. Slowing down and taking my hand off of him. Curiously licking my palm, even though nothing came out. It was salty, just as I expected. Though I wasn’t sure if his cum would taste any different. I squeaked when he took his fingers out of my mouth, blushing at the line of spit.   
“Well where do you wanna cum?” I pouted, crossing my arms.   
“On your breasts, in your mouth...inside of you.” He grew bashful during the last part.   
“I-inside? You’re lucky I’m on the pill…” I gulped, pressing my thighs together. “Though I wanna taste you, so I’m gonna try to suck on you.”  
“Not yet!” He squeezed my stomach. “I’ll finish too quickly that way. Please, let me taste you.” 

Before I could say anything, he flipped me over so I was laying on my back with my legs spread. At that point I was used to being moved so easily. I just obediently lifted my hips so he could place a soft pillow underneath my ass. He held my thighs, so my legs dangled up above his head. I still wore my loose socks, making for a funny sight. He just licked his lips, pressing a few soft kisses to my inner thigh. I sighed, reaching over to run my fingers through his hair. When he licked the outside of me, trailing the sides of my lips I whined and wiggled my feet around. 

“C-come on, don’t do that you bully!” I tapped on the mattress. “You know what I want!”   
“Okay, you do not have to say it this time.” He chuckled softly.   
“Be nice to me, I just jerked you off- fuck!” I nearly screamed when he licked across my lips, eyes rolling back. 

For once he had nothing to say, instead he started to lick my pussy like his life depended on it. Dragging his tongue against my labia, lapping up all of the wetness that had accumulated while I stroked his cock. I watched him grind against the mattress, squeezing my thighs gingerly while he had his eyes closed. His tongue lightly fluttered against my clit, before going back down and sucking on my lips. Gradually he let my legs rest on his shoulders, his nose pressing against my clit in the process. I was in utter bliss, not caring about how loud I was anymore. He slid one arm up the mattress, grasping my free hand and intertwining our fingers. My heart burst, even while eating me out he was still so romantic. 

Goosebumps pricked my thighs, making their way up my body and making my nipples harden. His tongue pulsed, and he moved back up to give attention to my clit. Sliding two fingers inside of me in the meantime, and I had to hold myself back so I didn’t cum right then and there. He pumped his fingers inside me while fully sucking on my clit, tongue pulsing against my sensitive bud. I rocked my hips wildly against him, grabbing his hair. He grunted against me, subtly slipping one more finger inside. Gradually he was fucking me with his fingers and tongue, rough enough to make me cry out with each pump. I moaned his name at the top of my lungs, it had been a long time since I was nearly delirious with pleasure. He growled, low at the back of his throat. That slight vibration sent me over the edge. 

I felt like I was going to lose my voice with how loud I was. My pussy clenched around his fingers, and more tears streamed down my cheek. This was the most intense orgasm I’d had in a long time, sending sparks through my veins and taking the wind out of my lungs. I grabbed his hair and pressed him against me, nearly riding his face. He gladly lapped up everything I released, squeezing my hand. 

I fell against the bed with a deep sigh, almost falling asleep with how relaxed I was. He climbed over me, roughly kissing me so I could taste myself. I hummed, sliding my tongue over his and taking it all in. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder and pressing my chest against his, I slid one hand down his leg and cupped his erection. He sucked in air through his teeth, grabbing my side so hard I was sure he’d make a mark. I giggled, licking his cheek and stroked him a few more times for good measure. 

“You little tease.” He grumbled, biting my neck.   
“Can I suck on you now?” I batted my eyelashes. “Or are you still gonna cum too quickly?”   
“I’d like to see you try.” He smirked, rolling us back over. 

I took that as a challenge, until I got an eyeful of his cock. That was going to take some time to get in my mouth. I puffed out my cheeks, knowing I had enough space for at least a few inches to fit comfortably. So I had him move down to the edge of the bed, so I could sit on the floor and suck on him like I’d seen in all of the porn. At least until I got on my knees on the carpet, and realized that my eyes barely made it to the foot of the bed. My short stature got in the way once again. 

“May I have some dick, sir?” I stared up at him with the saddest eyes I could. 

Thor burst out laughing, laying back on the bed. I giggled, his laugh was too infectious not to. Clearly we both had to be on the bed for this to work, so I climbed back on. Scanning his body for a moment, figuring out how I wanted to suck him. Laying between his legs would work, but I wasn’t sure how good I would be at bobbing my head. I remembered how he bucked his hips from anything I did, and if my head was at a certain angle that could get painful. So I eventually came up with the best idea in my mind. Placing my head on his lap, I was staring directly at his tip. 

“...you think you could fuck my mouth?” I shoved two fingers in my mouth so he got the idea.   
“Darling, I do not wish to hurt you.” He stroked my cheek.   
“You won’t, if I just keep my mouth on the tip!” I touched my tongue with my finger tip. “T-to be honest...I’m just insecure about my skills when it comes to bobbing my head and stuff…”  
“I could also easily pull you back…” He ran his fingers through my hair, lightly grabbing it. “You may try, but if at any point I feel like I am hurting you we are switching to something else.” 

I celebrated internally, instantly swirling my tongue around his tip. There was way less precum than all the erotica prepared me for. Maybe that all came out while I was stroking him and I was too busy watching his face to notice. I curiously wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock, lightly sucking to get a feel for the sensation. He groaned, grabbing my hair by the base. That’s when he lightly thrust upwards, getting a few more inches in my mouth. I moaned quietly, a bright blush painting my cheeks. He tasted just as salty as before, truly feeling his dick throbbing against my tongue was extremely erotic. I began to suck on him, mimicking what I would do to my lollipops. 

After a few moments he began to thrust more rhymically, and I managed to keep up the sucking despite this. Placing my hand on the shaft, stroking it lightly to stimulate all of his cock. We both knew the base would likely never make it in my mouth. Once he knew I could take it, he started to pump his hips into my mouth at a faster pace while moaning loudly. I squeaked, grasping his leg with my free hand to steady myself. He slid his palm over mine, intertwining our fingers once again. I was growing more attached to him by the moment. Sucking on him vigorously, I let the hand on his shaft move down and grasp his balls. This made him gasp loudly, pulling my hair back and taking my mouth off of him.

“Hey…” I whined, rolling my head over to see his face.   
“Dottie, you would not be able to take it if I finished in your mouth. It has simply been too long since I have last released.” He pet my head.   
“You might be right…” I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes. “Where do you wanna cum then?”   
“At this point? I would prefer to finish inside of you.” He grasped my inner thigh. “Though, that is only if you will allow me to.”   
“God, you’re such a gentleman.” I climbed up his chest, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Let’s fuck.” 

Thor instantly rolled us over again, so I was on my back and he was looming over me. He slid the soft pillow under the small of my back, raising my hips slightly. I wasn’t sure what it was for, but he clearly knew what he was doing. He pushed my thighs back, much like he did while eating me out. I was about to take off my socks, but he stopped me. He liked socks, I made a mental note of that for the future. Spreading my legs, he held his erection in his hand. Giving himself a few strokes in the process. 

Finally, he positioned his tip at my entrance. My breathing quickened, I really was about to get fucked by Thor. He scratched me right behind my ear, and I calmed down. Clearly I would be able to say exactly what I was thinking to him, and he would be open. Even though I was venturing wildly out of my usual comfort zone, I was more relaxed than I had been in months. With the slightest movement of his hips, he pushed his fat tip inside of me. I whimpered, grasping his shoulders. 

He traced my jawline with his finger, before kissing me tenderly. My eyes watered from the intensity of everything. His cock stretching me open, how romantic he still was despite this, the drumming of my heart in my chest, what started as a one night stand ended as something I would remember for a long time. Pushing just a little more, making my toes curl. Just a little more, he was halfway in. I breathed slowly, thighs shaking from the sensation. The warmth pricked through my body, keeping me toasty like a fireplace in the winter. 

Gradually, he bottomed out inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, keeping us locked together. He was thick, girthy, already pulsing. He leaned over and kissed me again, brushing our tongues together. I pressed my forehead against his, holding him close and nodding. After a few moments of staying still, I was ready for him to move. Starting painstakingly slow, he rolled his hips against mine. Gently moving his cock, bringing it out slightly before pushing back inside. I cried out from this, tightening my legs around him. This let him get a little bolder, fully thrusting his hips forward. 

“Fuck…” I gasped, eyes rolling up. 

Eventually, he picked up speed. Nowhere near what I had seen in porn, but it was still just as intense for me. I panted, each thrust hitting just the right spot. Lifting my hips up to meet his, making him just get even faster. After a while he was fully pounding into me, making me squeak and cry out his name. I ate up every second of it, the tight squeeze of it all causing my eyes to roll back fully. He swirled his tongue around my nipple, and I dug my heels into his back. I took a sharp intake of breath, knowing I was already close. 

“T-Thor! Fuck me harder!” I blurted out, in a state of extreme pleasure. 

He took that to heart, bucking into me so rapidly that I almost got dizzy. Shaking the bed vigorously, pushing some of the pillows onto the floor. Each thrust made us both whine almost helplessly, like an animal in heat. My mind was growing blank, taken over entirely by my carnal desires. He gripped my hips with one hand, and pressed against my cit with the other. That was enough to send me over the edge, and I nearly screamed his name as my pussy spasmed wildly on his cock. Fireworks went off all over my body, I held him close and rode it out. He grunted and ravaged me as I came, watching my face closely. I collapsed back onto the bed, my legs dangling in the air once again. 

“Please, I-I can’t take it anymore! Cum inside of me!” I whined, the first words that came to mind. 

Thor let out a shaky breath, sliding both of his hands on my hips. Squeezing them lightly, I watched his hands fall to my breasts. He bucked into me, somehow roughly and softly at the same time. Rocking me rapidly, making my tits bounce since our chests weren’t flush against each other. He slid his palm over my stomach, pinching it lightly. I lifted my hips, sliding us together. Eventually he gasped loudly, pinning me back down and pounding me just like before. I squealed, grabbing his shoulders. 

“Dottie, Dottie, Dottie…!” Thor grunted my name repeatedly, and his cock twitched. 

He quickly pumped me full of him. I let out a strangled cry, the sensation more intense than I was expecting. His cum was creamy, sticky, quickly filling me up to the brim. Eventually I assumed he would be finished, then he pinned my wrists down and started to sloppily pump again. My toes curled, he was caging me with his body. He buried his face into my neck, nibbling my skin with a low growl. After the second load, the sensation of something hot running down my lips made my eyes widen. 

“I-it’s leaking out…” I pathetically stammered. 

After a long time, he painstakingly pulled himself out of me. Making me whimper when I was left open, legs still spread wide. Something about his cum seemed to buzz, almost light a bit of static on an old TV. His eyes trailed down, and he watched my stuffed pussy while licking his lips. I held out my arms, desperate for him near me. Within moments he collapsed next to me, arms firmly around my waist. He pulled me close, kissing my forehead. Muttering against my ear. 

“You are such a good girl...” He soothed me, rubbing my bare back.   
“Now you have to carry me everywhere, it’s only fair.” I mumbled, nuzzling his chest.   
“I will do anything you want me to, darling.” He nibbled my earlobe.   
“Of course, I get to boss you around as much as I wanted.” I stuck my tongue out playfully. “...baby.”


End file.
